


A fateful encounter...with humans and a dragon

by Sil (Zippumup)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, F/F, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippumup/pseuds/Sil
Summary: A fateful encounter where a certain blue dragon meets a certain brown dragon.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 13





	A fateful encounter...with humans and a dragon

Humans. Perplexing creatures. What were they? What did they want? Why do they act the way they do?

…

It was an oddly warm day in the Arcadia mountains. Soaring at the skies above was a glimmering blue juvenile dragon, who had recently left her mother’s nest, having reached the age to live on her own. To gather a hoard of her own… She was very excited. She simply wanted to move on from the mountains and find a home of her own. She had nothing else to do, after-all.

 _‘This wind is hella nice on my scales,’_ she thought with self satisfaction, her wings flapping softly against the air. But then… she suddenly heard noises from down below, which happened to be a nearby valley. It sounded like cries of pain...and desperate roaring.

Despite being considerably high up in the sky, the blue dragon had excellent vision, and so could be a good gist of what was happening below. She could see...an injured juvenile dragon, not much unlike her, albeit slightly younger, as well as with auburn brown scales that shined in the sunlight. Down with the injured dragon, visually seemed to be what looked like three ‘humans’. The blue dragon has never seen a human before, but she estimated these were humans, based on what she was taught by her mother in the past. She clenched her jaws tightly. Oh, how **very** much she hated humans. _‘They took everything away from me…’_ she thought, unable to suppress a loud snarl. She wasn’t just going to stand there and let this unknown young dragon suffer at the hands of humans any longer. On impulse, the dragon stopped, and dove straight down like a falling arrow from the sky, moving at incredible speeds towards the valley below.

Landing on the valley near the other dragon and the armed but lightly armored humans, the blue dragon took a short glance at the latter. The other dragon seemed more hurt than previously thought. The brown dragon was bleeding considerably, with broken scales lying on the ground around them. Based on their appearance, it seemed to be a female dragon, much like herself.

“Are you alright? You look a bit roughed up.” asked the blue dragon to the injured brown dragon, in a language that the hostile humans would not understand.

“Help...me...pl-please.” begged the brown dragon in response, its voice soft and weak.

The blue dragon turned its attention to the pesky humans when they started to make loud incoherent sounds that sounded like yelling. They raised their swords, and started to approach her. She felt something within her. It was anger. Anger towards the humans that had ruined everything, according to her mother. Her sworn enemies. She charged.

Charging towards one of the humans, she raised a front claw, swiping down towards the human. Despite still being young, she stood at about 20 feet tall, towering above the measly creatures. Directly hitting her target, the human was cleaved in two, making gurgling sounds before collapsing to the ground, slowly being tinted scarlet. The other two humans stopped in place, clearly intimidated. The blue dragon did not care. There would be no mercy for scum like this. Running towards another of the humans, she flicked her tail and knocked the sword out of the human’s hands, with so much force behind it that a satisfying cracking sound could be heard, with the human falling to its knees and howling in great pain. Looking down below at the human, the blue dragon opened her jaws, wet saliva dripping down below on the human as their fellow living human only watched in horror, frozen in fear. Leaning down, the dragon scooped up the injured human in her jaws, beginning the arduous process of mangling the soon-to-be corpse into pieces she could swallow. The other human, by this time, was curled up in a ball and crying, having dropped their sword. All their battle spirit was gone by this point.

The human...was juicy. Her teeth now stained red, she finished swallowing all the pieces she had bitten apart. She glanced at the crying human, then back at the brown dragon. She moved to the brown dragon, now that the immediate threat had been dealt with.

“The humans...they won’t be able to hurt you any longer.” she said to the brown dragon in a soothing voice.

“Th-thank you…” rasped the brown dragon in response, coughing up some blood afterwards, which caused the blue dragon to frown.

“You need to eat. You’ll heal faster if you do so…” she said with a sigh, impaling the crying human with a claw and offering it to the brown dragon like some sort of kebab.

She seemed to hesitate at first, but she quickly snatched the dead human from her fellow dragon’s claw and began feasting, and within moments, the entire body was gone. The blue dragon was baffled by this.

“You know, you eat really fast for someone your size. Shouldn’t you still be with your parents at your age?” she queried the brown dragon.

“It’s complicated…” replied the brown dragon sadly, lowering its head as she began to quickly regenerate her wounds, due to the meal. The blue dragon seemed to get the message from the tone of her fellow dragon.

“Alright, alright, forget I asked. We started off on the wrong foot. What’s your name?”

“Max.”

“Your name is Max? Well hello Max, my name is Chloe.” replied the blue dragon, smiling.

“How would you like to come with me?”

Max’s eyes seemed to light up considerably at the prospect, she even got up, from her lying position, with Chloe putting a clawed hand on her shoulder for support.

“I’d love to!” she exclaimed, her voice full of life, which seemed to be the opposite of how she sounded just a few minutes ago. Chloe couldn’t help but chuckle at this.

“Now that’s what I wanted to hear...” smirked the blue dragon before she continued.

“After you finish healing, let’s blow this place and go somewhere nicer. You know how to fly...right?” she asked, which earned a scoff from Max.

“I’m not a hatchling, you know! Of course I know how to fly!” she exclaimed. Chloe could not help but chuckle yet again at this dragon.

 _‘Oh man, we are definitely going to get along,’_ she thought.


End file.
